


If You Give a Dog a Bone

by mmmm1na



Category: Freaked! (1993)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Come Eating, Come play, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, TOE SUCKIN YALL, ass to mouth.... kinda, foot play, ortiz eats ricky's ass okay why is there no tag for this, ortiz's awful accent, ricky being a little brat, ricky is not freeked in this sadly, uhhh orgasm denial kinda??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmm1na/pseuds/mmmm1na
Summary: Ricky just wanted to cut Ortiz's nails, okay?  Shameless PWP.
Relationships: Ricky Coogan/Ortiz the Dog Boy
Comments: 16
Kudos: 54





	If You Give a Dog a Bone

The big issue, here, is Ricky needs to find a way to get Ortiz to sit still long enough to have his nails cut. 

You'd hope that of all the dog sensibilities to manifest, annoyance at having to sit still while groomed wouldn't be one of them, but here we are. Ricky is already sporting a mild bite to his arm and a serious case of beard burn on his inner thighs from the last time Ortiz decided to distract him from his task. And so- this is where the peanut butter comes in.

Ricky distracts Ortiz with a nature program to keep him on the couch, carefully pulling out the peanut butter and a spoon as Ortiz barks at the television. His plan is foolproof: cover his foot in peanut butter so his hands are free, distract Ortiz with said peanut butter covered foot so he can grab his paws, cut his nails. _I am a genius_ , Ricky thinks to himself as he spreads the peanut butter, toes curling at the ticklish feeling, _this is the perfect plan._

Ortiz immediately comes sniffing, snuffling at Ricky's ankle before licking over the sensitive bottom of his foot to start lapping up the peanut butter. Ricky grabs for the clippers quickly, not wanting to run out of time, and pries Ortiz's paw off his ankle to get to work with a grumble. Ortiz is so lucky that he has Ricky. If it was up to him, he'd just be running through the woods chasing squirrels until he dies. 

Ricky's distracted to start, trying to keep his foot in Ortiz's face and his paw in place, but eventually starts to notice the erotic feeling of Ortiz's tongue against the sensitive skin. It's a little rough, but not as rough as a dog's, bypassing the ticklish feeling Ricky expected and pushing into something hotter, making Ricky shiver as he moves into the next paw, cock starting to get a little hard from the attention. He gets goosebumps all down his leg as Ortiz snuffles into the sensitive underside of his toes, chasing a little bit of peanut butter all the way up, and licks over the ball of his foot. Ricky flexes his foot at the feeling, trying to work faster, and Ortiz licks over his toes, scraping his sharp teeth over the sensitive space at the base of them.

"Watch it, dog boy," Ricky snaps, but his voice is shaky. Ortiz doesn't acknowledge him, but he moves back down, snuffling over the wet skin to continue to lick at the arch of his foot. Ricky shivers again, leaning over to grab Ortiz's paw off the floor, but Ortiz chases his foot before abandoning it to sniff up his leg, trying to find more peanut butter, and drags his cold, wet nose all the way up to the inside of Ricky's thigh.

"C'mon, let me do your other paws," Ricky whines, but Ortiz keeps sniffing until he pushes his face into Ricky's crotch, snuffling against his half hard cock through his little shorts. Ricky rolls his eyes, exasperated, but still drops the clippers and runs his fingers through Ortiz's hair, rubbing the soft folds of his ears until he can see his tail start to wag. Ortiz keeps nudging against his cock, breathing hot through the thin cotton of Ricky's shorts and briefs, and Ricky moans softly, knowing where this is going and loving it.

"No more grooming," Ortiz says, voice muffled in Ricky's crotch. "Time fer me to fahck you." 

"You want my cock that bad?" Ricky laughs, raising an eyebrow as Ortiz starts to paw at the front of Ricky's shorts, pulling at the waistband. 

"It is not _me_ who whants cak, Ricardo," Ortiz says, looking up at him from between his legs. "I can ah-smell how horny you arh, wanting me to mount you." 

Ricky swallows thickly, cheeks hot, and he rolls his eyes to try to cover up the way his cock twitches, saying, "alright, alright, no need to be smug about it."

Ricky reaches down to unbutton and unzip his shorts, helping to slide them down, but he only gets far enough so that Ortiz can lick over his cock, pressing it close to his belly. His tongue took some getting used to at first, but now the almost-sting of the rasping licks just gets him harder, and Ricky starts to pant as Ortiz just licks him over and over.

"C'mon, c'mon, I need the lube if there's going to be any actual fucking, y'know?" Ricky whines, squirming under Ortiz's tongue, but Ortiz just licks over the head of his cock, tongue curling, catching the precum that's starting to drip. Ricky pulls his shirt off, wiggling under Ortiz's tongue, and flings it somewhere, feeling hot and turned on.

Ortiz snuffles down the side of Ricky's cock ( _hey, watch the cold nose, dog brain!_ ) until he's nosing at Ricky's sac, licking him here too. It's the ultimate tease, working Ricky up until his thighs are shaking, especially when Ortiz grasps his ass in his palms to hoist his hips up, nudging his face behind Ricky's balls to lick him there, too.

Ricky's able to push at Ortiz's shoulders just enough that he can flip over to root around under the couch, knowing there's a tub of lube tucked away. Ortiz is tugging at his shorts, pulling them down his legs and off, and Ricky's fingers just brush against the slightly slippery container when he feels the warm touch of Ortiz's breath against his ass and the press of his fingers spreading him open, followed by his tongue licking hot and wet over his asshole.

Ricky shivers and moans, tensing up completely before melting into the cushions, eyelashes fluttering at the raspy push of Ortiz's tongue. Ortiz wraps his hands around Ricky's hips and pulls him up onto his knees, keeping him where he wants him, and Ricky just presses his face into the couch cushions, flushing at the easy way Ortiz manhandles him. Ortiz is almost rough about it, licking hard from the back of Ricky's balls all the way up, over and over until he's slick with drool, and then pushes his tongue against his asshole until he can push in. Ricky moans and pants into the cushion, thighs shaking as Ortiz licks into him, cock red and hard where it hangs between his legs.

Ortiz fucks him with his tongue until Ricky feels so open and _wet_ , drool dripping down his balls, every push of his tongue making a moan break through Ricky's breathing. Ortiz finally pulls back with a slurp and a happy noise, pressing the velvety pad of his thumb against Ricky's asshole and rubbing until Ricky whines and hoists himself up on shaky arms.

"Let me- let me, I need to-" Ricky pants out, finally grabbing the lube, and lays on his side as he unscrews the container and slicks his fingers up. Ortiz is panting, tongue hanging out of his mouth, tail whapping against the couch as it wags, and he starts to pull off his own jumpsuit, poppers opening with a series of snaps, and he shrugs it off as Ricky reaches down behind himself to push two fingers into his ass.

"Hurry ahp," Ortiz prompts, shifting so he can pull the jumpsuit the rest of the way off, leaving him in just his turtleneck and dog tags, and Ricky rolls his eyes. 

"Can't rush perfection, dog breath," Ricky retorts, breathless. "You want my ass, you're gonna have to wait."

Ortiz's tongue had already opened him a little, and Ricky feels the slickness of his drool on his skin, cooling between his cheeks and making him shiver. He fingers himself quickly, knowing that Ortiz might just run off and leave him hanging if he gets distracted, but Ortiz takes a hold of Ricky's ankle and pulls it up to press his tongue against the bottom of his foot again, licking over the sensitive sole all the way up to his toes. Ricky moans and presses his cheek into the cushion, feeling a rush of heat wash over him as he works his fingers inside himself, twisting and scissoring as Ortiz snuffles over his toes to suck one into his mouth, licking into the sensitive space at the base of them. Ricky shivers from the tip of his toes all the way up to his head at the feeling, and the almost too ticklish sensitive feeling of Ortiz’s tongue combined with the drag of his fingers makes his cock twitch and drip precum onto the couch.

Ortiz’s teeth scrape, but Ricky’s too shaky to chastise him again, thinking, _this is why I won’t put my dick in your mouth, dog boy_ , and adds another finger to where he’s stretching himself open. Ortiz fists his cock with his free hand, big and hard and wet at the tip, jerking it as he scrapes his teeth along the arch of Ricky’s foot just to make his toes curl. He’s watching Ricky’s fingers where he’s pushing them into himself, easy to see the way Ortiz is holding his leg up and open, and Ricky knows that he’s about to get fucked out of his mind, just like always.

“Okay, okay,” Ricky pants out, pulling his fingers out with a slick noise, and when he goes to wipe them on Ortiz’s thigh, Ortiz lets go of his ankle to grab his wrist and push them into his mouth. Ricky feels open and wet, clenching around nothing as Ortiz licks and sucks hard at his fingers, and his cock twitches, wishing that for once he could just fuck Ortiz’s mouth without worrying about his dick getting bitten off. 

"Showing me what I can't have, huh?" Ricky laughs out breathlessly, watching where Ortiz is fisting his cock, and he moans when Ortiz twists his tongue between his fingers, cleaning him off. 

"You... arh de one who won't put his benis in my mouth, Ricardo," Ortiz says after pulling Ricky's fingers out with a pop, fitting his hands to Ricky's hips. "I told you I would naht bite."

"Yeah, yeah, like I haven't heard that one before," Ricky says sarcastically, and he squeaks as Ortiz flips him onto his stomach again and pulls his hips up roughly. "Y'know, one time, I was with this chick, _great_ tits, and she was goi- _nnh!_ " 

Ricky moans desperately as Ortiz pushes against him, into him, cock shoving into his ass with no warning, just a smooth slide where he's slick and stretched. It burns a little, but Ricky just moans again when Ortiz is in all the way, loving the feeling of being split open, mouth wet and open where his cheek is pressed into the couch cushion. He's already drooling a little, an unfortunate side effect from being freaked, and it'll only get worse as Ortiz fucks him and he loses track of his body, overwhelmed by pleasure.

Ortiz doesn't wait for him to adjust and just starts to pound away at him immediately, long, hard thrusts, punching little _ah, ahh_ 's out of Ricky every time he bottoms out. It's intense and fast like always, making Ricky feel like he’s going to shake out of his skin, the way Ortiz is tugging him back onto his cock, nails digging into the soft skin of his hips. Ricky arches his back into it, and Ortiz huffs and pauses, shifting and knocking Ricky’s legs together between his before resettling, and now when he starts fucking into him again, Ricky can feel how much tighter he is as he clenches down, thighs shaking.

Ricky sometimes misses the slap of skin on skin when Ortiz fucks him, the way his hips are snapping would make the most perfect noise if he wasn't covered in hair, but the slick sound of his cock pushing in and out of Ricky's ass is just as erotic, and he moans, high and desperate. His hands clutch at the fabric of the cushions and his toes curl, already getting close, and when Ortiz finds the angle to nail his prostate, Ricky practically sobs.

Ortiz always stops talking once he starts to fuck Ricky, just grunting and panting through his quick pace, chasing his own orgasm. He angles Ricky’s hips more, fingers digging in, before huffing in frustration and pushing Ricky to the couch roughly. Ricky groans when his cock rubs against the fabric, even his expensive couch not soft enough for when he feels ten seconds from coming, but he just pants and moans against the wet spot his drool is making as Ortiz starts to hump his ass, deep and unrelenting.

Ricky feels his orgasm building with the constant push on his prostate and the way his cock is rubbing on the couch, and he moans high in the back of his throat, his eyelashes fluttering and his eyes practically crossing as Ortiz fucks him hard enough to see stars. Ortiz hooks his arms under Ricky’s armpits and holds onto his shoulders to keep him in place, snuffling into his neck before licking over his shoulder and nipping at his ear, blanketing Ricky as he ruts into him. 

It’s all Ricky can do to not go out of his mind, waves of sharp, bright pleasure making him shake as Ortiz nails his prostate over and over, cock so big and hard inside him. He’s drooling like crazy now, unable to keep his mouth shut with the way he’s moaning, pressing his face against the couch. He feels it building, the drag of Ortiz’s cock and the snap of his hips making the pleasure center at Ricky’s groin, hot and tight and shivery, and he tenses up all over, brow drawing up as he squeezes tight around Ortiz’s cock, and comes with a breathless moan, cock untouched, between his belly and the couch.

Ortiz punches the moans out of him with every thrust as he fucks Ricky through his orgasm until he’s nothing but a shivering mess, using him until he’s sensitive and squirming. He doesn’t pull out, instead he pushes close and grinds and grinds into Ricky, squeezing his thighs close around Ricky’s to make him even tighter, huffing into his neck. Ricky starts to feel the pressure at his rim, Ortiz’s knot stretching and pulling where he’s so sensitive, and he feels like he’s going to shake apart with how overstimulated he is, Ortiz’s knot so big inside him and his cock still half hard from being rubbed against the couch so soon after his orgasm. With a series of whines, Ortiz shivers on top of him as he comes, cock twitching and pulsing inside him, and Ricky moans again, toes curling as he squeezes unconsciously around Ortiz’s knot.

Ortiz makes a desperate noise and tries to push deeper, grinding even though he can’t move anymore, and Ricky yelps at the pull, shuddering through a gasp when Ortiz sets his teeth against his neck as punishment. Ortiz always wants him to keep still for the first minute, submissive and full of his cum, and Ricky gladly melts into the couch, the soft scrape of Ortiz’s tongue against the red teeth marks lulling him back into his orgasmic stupor.

“So,” Ortiz murmurs, far too soon, “How was that, amigo?”

“You boinked me so hard I came all over my one-hundred-thousand dollar couch, Ortiz, doesn’t that tell you something?” Ricky responds, rolling his eyes. Ortiz softly bites his shoulder again in response, and Ricky clenches around his knot, groaning softly.

“Naht bad for ‘dog breath,’ ey, Ricardo?” Ortiz says between licks, and Ricky mourns the loss of his afterglow. There it goes; he would wave goodbye if he could muster up the energy. “E-specially since you were practically pushing yhor ass in my face, begging me to fak you.”

Ricky shivers, feeling his oversensitive cock twitch between his stomach and the cushions, but he just cranes his neck around so he can look Ortiz in the face; he looks _incredibly_ smug. “ _You’re_ the one who shoved his face between my legs, Lassie, so don’t get me started on who’s the _eager_ one, here.”

“Lassie?” Ortiz exclaims, going up onto his elbows to look down at Ricky in outrage. His movements shift his hips again, and Ricky’s eyelashes flutter as he gasps. “Lassie was a hero of ahr time, Ricardo, and naht one whose name is to be tossed around so _unceremoniously_ . She is ten times the womahn you will _evur_ be, or hope to be with.”

“Yeah, because I don’t want to be a dog, or a woman,” Ricky says, deadpan.

“But you whant to be _with_ ay dog, ey, amigo?” Ortiz asks, flexing his hips just to make Ricky gasp as he blankets his body back down on top of Ricky’s. “You whant me to hold you down and fak you, knot you and fill you up with my cum and keep it dere?”

Ricky flushes all the way to his ears as he moans quietly, cock twitching again, hips pushing back a little. He can hardly move at all, held down under Ortiz’s warm, solid weight, and that makes his cock perk up even more, starting to get ready to go again. Ortiz shifts, and Ricky can feel how his knot is going down ever so slightly, leaving him open and wet with his cum. Ortiz can’t pull out yet, but he wiggles a hand under Ricky’s belly to take him in hand, the velvety soft pads of his fingers playing with his cockhead where he’s so sensitive, and Ricky practically sobs it feels so good, brow drawing up.

“You whant me to make you come a-gain, amigo?” Ortiz says, pushing his cold nose against Ricky’s neck and snuffling. “You are getting hardt again, just from having my knot inside you, ey?”

“Don’t get full of yourself, dog brain, the fabric on this incredibly expensive couch just feels good on my dick, alright?” Ricky retorts, but his voice breaks when Ortiz’s thumb rubs under the head of his cock. Ricky shifts his hips restlessly, and Ortiz’s knot slips a little more out of his ass, wet and hot and big, and he moans again as it pulls against him.

“Don’t be so im-patient, amigo,” Ortiz murmurs, setting his teeth into Ricky’s neck to keep him still and squeezing his cock, flexing his hips, and Ricky’s leg kicks out when he brushes over his prostate.

“You’re not the one with, _aah_ , a hard dick in h-his, _nn,_ in his ass right now, Ortiz, so I don’t want to hear it,” Ricky whines, pushing back against Ortiz’s hips to chase the feeling, and Ortiz grinds against him again, and again, making Ricky shiver with the small waves of pleasure as his prostate is brushed. He’s drooling again, and if he had any brain cells left, he would be apologizing to his future self for absolutely ruining this couch.

With a slick noise, Ortiz’s knot slips free, finally having gone down enough, and his cock slides out of Ricky’s ass, leaving him wet and open and clenching against nothing. Ortiz lets go of Ricky’s cock, making him whine and push his hips down against the couch again, but Ortiz scoots down and spreads his big paws over each of Ricky’s ass cheeks to spread him open, watching how his cum is starting to drip out of Ricky’s hole.

“Mmm, so wet far me, ey, amigo?” Ortiz says, nipping at the crease where Ricky’s ass and thigh meets. “Whant me to clean you ahp? Ohr is that too… dog-like for you, hmm?”

“C’mon, Ortiz, don’t make me beg,” Ricky whines, pushing back into the soft velvet of Ortiz’ palms, but all Ortiz does is push his wet nose to Ricky’s skin, waiting.

“Aye am not ‘dog boy,’ anymore? Or, waht was it… Lassie, hm? Now, aye am Ortiz?” 

“Yeah, Yeah, c’mon,” Ricky whines, and when he realizes that Ortiz isn’t going to give in, he sighs and rolls his eyes, reaching back to play with his ass where he’s wet and sensitive, worming his other hand underneath him to touch his cock. “What, you’re just gonna make me do it myself?”

Ortiz growls and nips at Ricky’s knuckles, making him pull his fingers away from his ass with a yelp, but he keeps touching his cock, stubborn, hips flexing and pressing down. Ortiz growls again, and squeezes Ricky’s ass hard before grabbing his hips and flipping him over, nipping at Ricky’s hand on his cock until he lets it go.

“Whoa, _whoa_ , dog boy, watch the goods!” Ricky exclaims, holding his hands up and out of the way. “What the hell!”

“Aye am naht done with you yhet, Ricardo," Ortiz growls as he looks up at him, and Ricky shivers, eyes widening. "Do naht pley dese games with me. Tell me what you whant."

Ricky stares down at Ortiz, flushed all the way to his chest, and scoffs to cover up how his cock twitches. He sighs, and eventually mumbles, "eat my ass again, dog boy."

Ortiz nips at the inside of Ricky's knee and growls, "ask me nicely, ey, amigo?"

Ricky shivers again, clenching as he feels Ortiz’s cum drip out of him, knowing Ortiz can see it… can _smell_ it, but is ignoring it to put Ricky in his place. His mouth twists, disgruntled by how turned on he is by it, and he says, “I want your mouth, Ortiz. Clean me up. _Please_.”

Ortiz whuffs happily, easily satisfied, and sits up on his haunches. Ricky is going to protest, about to say, _I did what you asked, dog brain, now eat my ass!,_ when Ortiz grips his hips and lifts him up. Ricky yelps out a startled noise, only his shoulders against the couch now as the rest of his back presses up against Ortiz’s torso, dog tags cold against his skin, and Ortiz nips at his ass cheek as he wraps his arms around Ricky’s waist to keep him in place before licking hotly over his hole.

Ricky’s legs twitch as they fall open, knees pressing towards his chest as he moans, and his hands slide over Ortiz’s furry thighs before gripping, gasping at the rasping drag of his tongue. He’s licking up all the cum that’s already slipped out of Ricky where he’s so open and raw, long, wet licks from the top of his ass all the way to the sensitive underside of his balls, not wanting to miss any of it, before he twists his tongue in, easily and with no resistance.

Ricky moans helplessly, cock twitching and red where it hangs in front of his tummy, ass feeling like it’s a live wire, nerve endings going haywire from the brutal fucking and now the soft rasp of Ortiz’s tongue. He feels like he can’t breathe, curled up like this, at the mercy of Ortiz’s whims yet again, held open and made to feel like he’s about to come apart at the seams.

Ortiz is licking so deep inside him, nose pressed against that sensitive spot behind his balls as he fucks his tongue in, making happy noises with every obscene slurp of his mouth. Ricky whimpers and gasps, breathing tight as his cock twitches, brows drawing in and up, his whole body feeling like it’s tingling, close to coming but needing his cock to be touched, and he reaches up to play with himself. He only just brushes his fingers over his dick when Ortiz grabs his wrist tight, mouth pulling back with one last wet noise, and he sets his teeth to the inside of Ricky’s thigh, right on the crease where his leg meets his groin.

“You whant to come so bad, Ricardo?” Ortiz murmurs, and Ricky nods helplessly, face red as he pants. “Why don’t you ahsk me? Why do you always try to do these things yar way, hmm?”

Ricky shivers and moans, hand flexing in Ortiz’s grip, and whines, “C’mon, Ortiz, I wanna come, please make me come.”

“Make you come? Waht aye have been doing is naht enough?” Ortiz smirks, and Ricky can’t even roll his eyes, so strung up, so overwhelmed with pleasure.

“Let me come, Ortiz, _please_ , please let me come,” Ricky whines, thighs shaking, and Ortiz wuffs happily against his skin, letting Ricky slide a little down his front, before nuzzling over his cock and licking it.

Ricky moans desperately, the sudden stimulation making him shiver in Ortiz’s grip where he’s still holding Ricky tightly in place with the arm around his waist. Ricky has never wished so bad that he could push into the hot, wet heat of Ortiz’s mouth, but the curl of his tongue against his balls and his cock is still incredible. He’s shaking, legs twitching with every pass of Ortiz’s tongue over his cockhead, moaning and whimpering constantly, and he so out of it that he doesn't even notice when Ortiz lets go of his wrist to wiggle his fingers under his chin, nails freshly cut, to push them into Ricky’s hole.

Ricky practically yells as Ortiz’s big fingers push in and curl against his prostate, the warm blanket of the pleasure of his tongue focusing in as his cock gets harder, so overstimulated and shaky that he feels like he’s going to cry. He squeezes his thighs around Ortiz’s shoulders, toes curling as he pants and moans, and Ortiz just laps the head of his cock over and over until, finally, Ricky’s face twists and he comes, cum shooting on his chest and face, warm and wet as it lands on his hot, red cheeks.

His moans are practically sobs as Ortiz milks him through his orgasm, pressing unrelentingly against his prostate until his whole body is shivering, tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes. He clutches at Ortiz’s thighs, hanging on, and with one last lick to his cockhead, Ortiz pulls his fingers out with a wet noise. Ricky’s shivering all over, strung out and high from his orgasm, and he pants as Ortiz helps him unfold with a groan, body aching from being twisted up for so long.

Ortiz surprisingly doesn’t immediately start to talk, but snuffles his way up between Ricky’s legs to lick over his sensitive cockhead again, gentle as he cleans up the dribbles of cum, and then nudges his nose over his belly and up his chest, licking and wuffing happily against Ricky’s skin. Ricky just lays there, eyes closed, and enjoys the sensation of Ortiz’s tongue, shivering through the aftershocks and wondering if his brain's melted out his ears.

Ortiz settles between his thighs, blanketing his big, furry body over Ricky’s smaller one, licking the cum and drool happily off of Ricky’s face, and Ricky groans as he feels Ortiz’s cock against his hip, hot and hard again.

“I don’t think I can go again, dog boy, I’m pretty sure I’m out of commission ‘till at least tomorrow,” Ricky says, voice rough and low, but he pets over Ortiz’s back and up to his hair, scratching over his soft ears. Ortiz snuffles happily into his jaw, and Ricky can hear his tail wagging.

“You underestimate my in-genuity, amigo,” Ortiz murmurs against Ricky’s skin, nipping at the sensitive, soft place under his jaw, and Ricky gasps. “You see waht happens when you listen to _me_ for whance, hmm?”

Ricky rolls his eyes, tilting his head to the side so Ortiz can lick over his skin. “Yeah, yeah, you’re a good dog.”

Ortiz wiggles his butt and goes up on his elbows over Ricky, panting down at him, and barks happily. Ricky can’t help but smile, rubbing Ortiz’s floppy ears between his thumb and forefinger the way he knows he likes, and scratches the little spot under his jaw that makes his leg kick. Ortiz leans down to nuzzle against Ricky’s face, pressing a furry kiss to his lips before licking over his mouth, and Ricky laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> if you ever meet me or know me just pretend i never wrote this


End file.
